I'll help you
by JadeDuffield
Summary: Patricia meets Eddie when he comes to visit his dad. He's having some trouble with his mom's second marriage and Patricia falls in love with him on the way. Way better then it sounds. Really long chapters! Mostly Peddie, some Jeroy, Fabina, and Walfie. And yes, there is truth or dare and a sleepover.
1. Chapter 1

Patricia's POV:

I sat on the couch about to start reading the first book on my summer reading list. My mom had literally pushed me onto the couch with the book and told me if I got up and left again she would ground me for the whole summer. I read the back of the book first and noticed it was a romance novel. Ew. I had never fallen in love and I didn't want to. Life is better without it. I should know because my neighbor, Mrs. Tiger, Mrs. Michelle, or Mrs. Ellen, whatever her name is now fell in love once and it broke her. Now, every month she is married to someone new.

My mom came into the room to check on me.

"So, sweetheart, how's that book so far?" She asked rhetorically.

"It's a romance novel mom. Why can't I just go to Dylan's house to play video games?"

"Because Dylan is in Germany visiting his family. Also, your teacher said you need to read more."

"Mom, my teacher is a depressed cat lady who can only read about what she doesn't have, love. Now, she's making her students read about love too. We should really make her an Eharmony account." I said, meaning to be serious, but still having a wide smile on my face.

After laughing, my mom left the room. I knew she was getting a tissue to wipe her tears of joy away so I would need to hurry. I was going to get Piper. I hurried upstairs and found Piper snuggling with her boyfriend while playing the piano with one hand.

"Piper, I don't mean to interrupt your snuggling session with Jason, but I need to talk to you."

"Patricia, I'm busy right now. Jason and I aren't snuggling. Well, we kind of are, but still, we need to study for a big music test we have in four weeks."

"Piper, you know everything there is to know about music. I know you're just tutoring your bf. Now, if you don't mind, I really need to talk to you.

"Fine. Jason, continue playing Beethoven while I talk to my ignorant sister over here.

Ignoring her comment, I walked back into the hallway where we could talk in private. Piper came with a sigh.

"Okay, Piper. Mom is making me read a romance novel because Mrs. Andrews put only romance novels on the reading list. I know you like romance novels, so could you read it for me?"

"No Patricia. Mom made me swear not to pretend to be you when you need something. You'll just have to use your charm on mom."

"I tried. She just laughed and left to wipe her tears and redo her makeup. That's how I bought myself time to come talk to you. Please do it? For me?"

"No. I'm going back." She said already walking away.

Okay, so mom played the swear card ha? Well, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve as well. I'll just tell her my I'm going to Aunt Victoria's house to do some chores. Mom doesn't like talking to her so she won't ask. I am good.

"Mom, Aunt Victoria called to tell me she needs me to do a few chores. I'm gonna go. Okay, bye!" I said grabbing my house keys, sneaking out the door.

I ran towards my Aunt's house and then turned around after waiting ten minutes. My mom wasn't waiting for me when I walked passed the house again so I guessed she had something better to do. I took out my phone from my pocket and called Joy. We were supposed to Skype last night but my computer crashed and Piper was taking an online music course. The computer in the study is ancient so I wasn't about to use that. Also, my mom's laptop was being used to plan out the carnival my mom was planning for fun. That's not really true, she's trying to prove she's more fun than Selena Margaret's mom from across the street.

Joy finally answered her phone after the third try.

"Hey Joy!" I said, as enthusiastically as possible.

"Why didn't you answer your Skype last night?"

"My computer crashed. I asked my mom if I could go visit you instead, but she said I need to come to the library with her. Not the funnest thing in the world you know. Why do you talk about it like it's heaven?"

"Because it is. Fabian is always there, I get to talk to Mara, and it's right next to the mall where I usually meet Amber. I meet two of my friends, and get to flirt with my crush. Win, win, right?"

"Whatever, Joy. Wanna come meet me at the Plaza? I'm going there for fun."

"Ya, sure. I just have to get done with the third book on the reading list. It's actually really good. I have ten more pages and then I'll meet you outside of William's Ice Cream Shack. I have to pick up some ice cream for my little cousin who is coming over later."

"Okay, see ya there. By the way, if you need to barf because of that book and not come I totally get it."

"Patricia, goodbye. And stop talking about love stories like they are tuna sandwiches. God!"

"Bye."

I hung up and started my way to the Plaza. Then I noticed Jerome and Alfie talking to some dirty-blonde kid outside of Mr. Sweet's house. They were laughing away and the boy who was probably my age, was staring at them like they were crazy. I decided to go talk to them.

"Hey guys! Why aren't you with Willow, Alfie?"

"She's at a spa. I put hot rocks on some dude's head, so they kicked me out. She should be back here in a couple of hours." Alfie said.

"So, Patricia. Have to you started Mrs. Andrews' reading list. I'm sure you'll love all of the books." Jerome said with a sarcastic smile on his face.

"Very funny. I'm going to the Plaza to meet Joy, wanna come?" I asked.

"Ya sure, I'll go. This guy over here is Eddie. He's from America and he's gonna be going to our school next year. He's also staying at Anubis house." Jerome introduced.

"Well, as long as you don't prank Victor, you're good. Unless you like cleaning toilets." I said smiling, but not joking.

"Thanks for the advice. Patricia, right?" Eddie asked politely.

"Ya. Jerome just said it. You shouldn't be asking."

"Could you slow down your roll a bit. You talk way too much. I think I'm gonna call you Blabs. No, Yacker. Perfect." Eddie said, smirking.

After Jerome and Alfie laughed at the pathetic nickname that was now mine, I though of a comeback.

"Well, Slimeball, maybe I should call you a cab back to the airport. Since you're new here, I'll let you go. But make me another nickname and you will wake up only wearing an underwear. Got it?" I said feeling pretty proud of myself.

"Wow. You think that's a good comeback. I'm not scared of a girl, thank you very much." Eddie said, obviously thinking I was joking.

"No dude. Seriously don't mess with her." Alfie said putting his serious face on.

"Whatever." Eddie replied rolling his suitcases away.

I stared at him with an evil smile on my face, showing the newbie not to mess with me. But something told me, he wasn't as scared as he should be. I would have to fix that...


	2. Chapter 2

Patricia's POV:

I saw Joy inside William's Ice Cream Shack. I guessed she'd probably order plain chocolate or rocky road. I was correct. I walked into the store and she wrapped me into a big hug.

"Someone's happy." I said smiling at her.

"I'm getting a new cat for my birthday!" Joy replied, excitement filled in her voice.

"Cool Joy! Are you excited for your birthday? Just seven days to go. And before you ask, I can't give you any hints to what your present is."

"Of course I'm excited! I'm so glad you called me today because I need to buy something to wear. My dad gave me two hundred dollars for my outfit!"

"Ooh. Mr. Mercer is being very generous these days!"

"No kidding! Let's go to Shopping Galore first and then we'll go to Accessories Warehouse." Joy said walking to her car. She drove a Lotus. Sometimes I wonder if she knows how lucky we both are.

"So. I heard you and Jerome were on a date the other day." I said trying to break it to her slowly.

"How did you know about that! My parents and his were asleep and Jerome's house is two blocks away from your house."

"Well, I was with my aunt who lives right next to Jerome's house. I was just leaving when I saw him and you walking somewhere. I wouldn't have guessed it was you, but you were wearing the pink, one of a kind, sparkly dress Amber gave you."

"Why did you choose the one night I choose to do something bad for coming to your aunt's house?" She asked with stress filling her voice as she spoke.

"I'm not gonna tell anyone if that's what your scared of."

"I know, it's just I don't want anyone to find out about us until I'm ready. It's a pretty big step."

"Ya, I get it. C'mon, let's go use your shopping spree money for a nice dress. I think I saw one earlier."

"Okay." She replied, becoming happy again.

After two hours, we found the perfect dresses. Mine was purple and had black stripes going around it. Joy got a lavender halter neck dress. For my accessories I got black bow earrings with two black bracelets. Joy had chosen a lavender beaded necklace with matching earrings. She also bought me black boots and lavender heels for herself.

We drove back home in Joy's car. I decided I would go to her house so that we could finish planning the decorations. We planned to buy a lavender cake, lavender balloons, and lavender utensils and plates. Lavender was Joy's favorite color.

After planning, I walked back home. I called Alfie and Jerome to ask why they didn't show up.

"Alfie, why didn't you meet Joy and I at the plaza earlier?" I asked when he picked up the phone.

"I'm having a water fight. Got to go, bye!" He hung up.

Stupid Alfie. He could've called. As I walked by Mr. Sweet's house again, I heard someone yelling. I looked through the window and saw Eddie on his phone.

"Mom! I don't want to come back! You're just gonna torture me about how your dates were with Tom! I don't care! I've already made friends and I don't need to help you plan your wedding! Goodbye, and I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me. And by the way, I don't want it come to your wedding!" I heard him shout.

He stomped outside looking like we was about to cry. I wanted to go away and pretend I didn't see anything, but something was telling me he needed someone to talk to you.

"Pretty intense conversation you were having there." I said not knowing what else to say.

"What do you want?" He answered cupping his eyes with his hands.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, could you just leave me alone?"

"Fine." I said not caring anymore.

I walked home and got on my computer still thinking about Eddie. I looked him up on Facebook as Eddie Sweet and Eddison Sweet, but couldn't find him. Then I went to Alfie's page and saw he had friended someone named Eddie Miller. That must be him. I clicked on his page and looked at his profile picture. He was wearing a suit, laughing. He looked so cute, even though I would never admit that out loud. I smiled and decided I would find out why he was so mad at his mom, since I had nothing else to do.

I went to his friends and found Marie Miller, who he had labeled his mom. I clicked on her page and saw immediately who "Tom" was. It was her boyfriend. Or should I say fiancé. Wow, that must be tough for Eddie. Piper disturbed my thoughts when she came inside my room.

"Lunch is ready, or actually dinner. Mom made spaghetti and dad is making garlic bread."

"Kay Pipes. I'll be right down."

I sent Eddie a friend request and sent him a message saying the following:

Hi Eddie, it's me, Patricia. I know you don't know me too well, but an we talk? If you want to talk, meet me in the park at 9:30 p.m.

I ran downstairs for spaghetti and garlic bread, thinking of what to say. This was going to be different...


	3. Chapter 3

Patricia's POV:

After eating some delicious spaghetti and garlic bread I went to my room. I shut the door like I was going to sleep and I knew my parents wouldn't check on me. I told Piper to cover for me if they did somehow figure out I left.

I climbed down from my balcony and started my way to the local park. It was only 9:00 so when I got there I went on the swings. I've loved the swing sets at this park ever since I was a little girl and i still loved them, even of I was too old for them.

Eddie's POV:

I was going to meet Patricia. She was right, I don't really know her, but she seems okay. My dad had gone to a family friend's house and expected me to be in bed, but since he wasn't going to check on me he wouldn't know. I grabbed my jacket, phone, and keys off of my night stand and left for the park. It was 9:13 so I still had time.

I got to the park and heard something moving from the other side of the park. I walked over and saw Patricia swinging and laughing. She looked beautiful. The moonlight was shining on her hair and her laugh was the nicest laugh I had ever heard. As I thought about her, all the bad things in life seemed to just go away. Being the prankster that I am, I walked around her so that she would noticed and caught the swing when it came back down.

Patricia's POV:

I was swinging, not seeing anyone here yet and laughing, when someone caught the swing and I almost had a heart attack. I looked behind me to see Eddie.

"Eddie, what's wrong with you? You scared me to death!" I shouted giving him my 'you will pay' stare.

"Can't take a joke. Gosh. Now what'd you want to talk to me about Yacker?" He said back to me.

"Don't ask how I know, and I'm not a stalker, but I know about your mom and how she's getting married, and everything. I'm really sorry."

Eddie's POV:

All of the things I wanted to forget about were coming back to me.

"Oh." I said, not having much to say.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She replied as if she understood my pain.

"What's there to talk about? I mean, my mom is going to marry this guy she's been dating for only 5 weeks. I'm her son, and I don't get a say in any of this. It's messed up." I spilled as my thoughts flooded my mind.

"I understand. When I was fourteen, my parents decided to take me out of Piper, my twin's, school because it was too expensive. They kept her there and sent me to boarding school to rot. It's not the same situation, but I get the feeling." She said looking at the ground.

"Now my mom finally let me see my dad. She lied to me by telling me that my dad didn't ever want to see me. I believed it until I heard them on the phone one day. My dad begged my mom to let him see but my mom simply replied, no. Then, when Tom proposed, she sent me away like she was pushing me away. I guess my mom was the one who didn't want me."

"Don't think like that. I'm sure there is a reason behind it. Hey, want to go to the woods?"

"Why would you want to go to the woods this late at night?" I questioned.

"Well, I like it there. It helps me get away from the world. I have this one place I go—" She told me and then became silent.

"What is it?" I asked, noticing her face was turning red.

"You weren't supposed to know about it. I sort of made it myself and never told anyone about it." She finally answered.

"You can trust me. I don't tell secrets."

"Fine Slimeball, but if you tell anyone. And I mean anyone, I will personally kill you." She answered with a scary glare in her eye.

Patricia started to walk in the direction of the woods and I quickly followed.

At the special place:

Patricia's POV:

"I don't see anything." He complained.

"Look up, idiot." I said rolling my eyes.

"Whoa. You made that. It's amazing!" He said in awe at the treehouse I made. I'm actually pretty proud of it.

"Well Eddie, I have a brain unlike some people. Let's go." I said starting my way up the ladder.

Eddie was quiet, surprisingly. Probably because of my awesome comeback. I smiled back at him victoriously. He was still at the bottom texting someone.

"There's better reception up here ya know. Are you coming?" I asked grouchily.

"Someone isn't a night person. I'm coming, just wait a second."

"Fine, I'll be in the treehouse." I replied already in the treehouse.

Eddie's POV:

I was texting my friend in America when Patricia started blabbing again. I ran and climbed the ladder at a pretty amazing speed. Then I looked inside and my eyes almost fell out of my head. It was awesome.

"Someone likes the treehouse. Anyways, take a seat. Do you want anything to drink?" She said opening her Dr Pepper.

"You have food in here! This little field trip is getting better and better." I said sort of on accident. "Anyways, ya, I'll have a Dr Pepper. So you like Sick Puppies?" I asked when I saw the Sick Puppies poster.

"Ya, they're my favorite band. I also like Evanescence and 10 years." She said before handing me my soda.

"Really? Wow, those are my favorites too."

"Cool." She replied with a smirk on her face.

"What else should I know about you?" I asked taking a sip of the soda.

"Why do you want to know stuff about me?" She rudely replied.

"Well, first of all we will be in the same house next year. Second of all, I trusted you to take me to a treehouse in the middle of nowhere. Third of all—"

"Wait back up. You're staying in Anubis house next year?"

"Ya... Something wrong with that?" I asked looking at her somewhat worried face.

Patricia's POV:

"No, it's just there's a lot of stuff that's been going on there." I lied.

I didn't want anyone else to know about what had been going on with Sibuna, Rufus, or anything else. It would be weird to have an Americanized boy in the same house as five kids who were almost killed by a crazy person who wanted to live forever. (A/N: Season 2 hasn't happened yet.)

"Okay, so are you gonna tell me anything about yourself?"

"I have a twin sister who's name is Piper. She's a musical genius." I said looking back at him.

"That's cool. I can speak French and Latin."

"Really? That's amazing. You and Piper both. She speaks French, Latin, Portuguese, Spanish, English obviously, Turkish, some Chinese, and a few others I can't remember."

"Your sister seems pretty awesome. Anyways, we should be getting back. My dad will be back in like fifteen minutes. You coming, guide?" He joked throwing the empty can away and leaving.

"Sure." I said. I looked to see if he had gone and looked at the picture of Sibuna. I trust these people with my life. That's pretty amazing.

I turned the lantern off and grabbed my flashlight.

The next day:

I woke up, brushed my teeth, and went downstairs. My mom had left a plate of sausages, toast, and eggs on the table for me with a note.

Taking Piper to her rehearsal a little early. If you need anything call me. Dad will pick you up at 4:00 to meet us.

-Mom

Typical mom. Sometimes I wonder if she likes Piper more than me. So what if Piper could play a little better than me? I could play the piano, guitar, flute, saxophone, trombone, and xylophone. That's pretty impressive. But no, I had to be able to play all of the instruments just like Piper. Ugh.

4:00 pm:

Eddie's POV:

My dad was taking me to some stupid music thing. He said his friend's son was in it. So I have to go. Maybe if this was a rock concert it would be fun. But no, it was geeks dressed in black and white uniforms. This was going to be fun! Not...

"Edison, we're here. I brought us both binoculars so that we can see the musicians better."

"Great." I said sarcastically.

"I have to talk to Jack. You go enjoy yourself. Here is some money to buy some food." Dad said to me before turning and walking away.

I bought a corn dog and sat down a bench. Then I saw a familiar redhead standing behind me on her phone.

"Patricia?" I asked.

"Eddie, I didn't know you go to these events." She said looking up from her phone.

"My dad made me come. I hate these events. What are you here for?"

"Piper, it's her rehearsal today. It's on the other side but I rather not watch the show. I'm texting my best friend instead, way more fun."

"And who's this best friend?" I asked, smiling.

"Joy. You'll probably meet her one of these days. Wait, are you going to her birthday party?"

"No. I don't think I've ever met her, why would I be invited to her birthday?"

"Fine, then you'll meet her tomorrow. Don't even try to pretend you have a packed schedule."

"I've only known you for three days and you know me so well, I'm impressed." I smirked.

"So, wanna go look at the art? It's actually pretty good. I saw a few of the paintings earlier."

"Sure. Actually, I'm gonna ditch. Wanna come with? My dad and your parents will probably think we're walking around or something."

"That's a great idea. We'll go me Joy right now in fact! I'll meet you here in five, I just want to buy this awesome picture I saw for a decent price."

"You're into art aren't you?" I asked with a light smile on my face.

"Ya, I am. I've been painting and sketching since I was a little girl. Anyways, I'll be right back."

I watched as she walked off towards the art section.

Patricia's POV:

I can't believe I just told Eddie about my art secret. He would keep it right? Hopefully. I found the piece of art I was looking for and payed the lady at the counter.

I met Eddie in the same place and we walked to Joy's house. When we got there her and Jerome were making out.

Joy's POV:

Jerome and I had been making out for about twenty minutes until Patricia and a really cute blonde walked in on us.

"Let's take a break babe." I whispered to Jerome before hugging Patricia.

"Is this your boyfriend?" I asked looking at the boy.

"No! We've only known each other for three days. Plus, we hate each other." Patricia said, slightly blushing. Meanwhile, the boy's cheeks were a bright red.

"So, you must be Joy." He broke the silence.

"Ya, I'm Joy. Who are you?" I asked politely.

"I'm Eddie." He said offering a handshake.

"We were at Piper's rehearsal and decided to ditch." Patricia said making herself comfy on the couch. I didn't mind at all because she always did this.

"Finally met someone like you." I joked intertwining my fingers with Jerome's.

"So Joy, Eddie's going to be with us in Anubis next year, so I was thinking he could meet more people by coming to your party." Patricia said getting up, probably to go to the kitchen.

"Ya, no problem. Here's the invitation. It's a formal event, sort of. Well, you'll see the details in the invitation." I said handing him the lavender envelope.

Patricia's POV:

"Hey Joy, can we talk?" I asked pulling her outside.

"Sure."

"You and Jerome are getting pretty intense lately. What happened to Fabian?"

"Well, Fabes is in love with Nina, and I'm fine with that. Plus, I love Jerome. It's like we are so perfect for each other."

"Stop right there. I think I'm gonna gag. Disgusting. Anyways, I'll see you later, bye." I said dragging Eddie away.

"Hey, what's up? Why did you get so tense when she mentioned love?"

"You know, it's not good to eavesdrop. And it's because I hate love. It makes you miserable."

"How would you know if you've never been in love?" He challenged.

"Because I know. Can we drop this conversation? I'm going home."

"Hey, I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's okay, I'm just tired, I woke up really early." I lied.

Couldn't he tell I don't feel comfortable talking about that? Gosh.

For the rest of the week, we talked maybe twice, which was fine. I liked spending time with him, but boys can get weird on you.

Day of Party:

Patricia's POV:

I woke up at 6:00 a.m. I packed my makeup, accessories, and shoes in a bag. Then, I took my dress out of my closet. I had my license, but my mom needed her car so she drove me to Joy's house. I put up the sign myself while Joy brought the cake home. We then finished decorating together.

At 12:00p.m we were done and her house looked great. It actually looked like prom. People would start arriving in two hours so Joy let me take a shower in the guest bedroom, while she took one in her room. By 1:30p.m, we looked beautiful.

Eddie's POV:

I got into a formal shirt and some jeans. I wore my favorite cologne and spiked my hair. This was going to be fun. Patricia had told me about some dude named Fabian, and a few girls named KT, Nina, Willow, and Mara that I would meet today. At least Alfie and Jerome would be there.

I left the house and walked to Joy's house. I rang the doorbell and Joy answered it.

"Hey Eddie, you're the first on here. Come in." Joy said with a warm smile.

I walked inside and the place looked great. Patricia was setting down a fruit platter. She looked like the prettiest person in the world.

"Hey, Slimeball." She said when she noticed me.

"Hey Yacker." I replied.

Patricia's POV:

Eddie looked so hot. Of course I would never admit that out loud but it was true. The doorbell rang again, and I answered it. Mara, Alfie, Jerome, and Willow were all standing outside.

"So you came as a foursome." I said letting them pass.

"No, actually I was coming with Willow, and then we saw Mara. Then just a minute a go we met Jerome." Alfie told me.

"The joy of being neighbors." Mara added.

"Hey buddy, can you come with me?" Jerome said pulling Alfie into the hallway.

Jerome's POV:

"What is it?" Alfie asked looking at Willow.

"I need to give Joy her birthday present. It's an art studio set." I answered.

"That's so cool! Where is it? And why do you need my help?" Alfie shooted back at me.

"That's where I need you, my friend. It's in her neighbor's backyard. I left it there so that it would be easier to bring over. I want to make it super romantic so could you help me bring it into her front yard, and then I have a speech to make." I explained.

"Wait, you said romantic. Why? You guys aren't dating."

"Actually, we are. We're telling everyone today."

"Okay... I guess I could help, let's go!" He said with a jumpy attitude.

"Thank you so much Alfredo!" I said, man hugging him.


	4. Chapter 4

Jerome's POV:

Alfie and I walked to Mrs. Love's backyard and he helped me put the art studio on the cart. We rolled it back and I started getting butterflies. Today everyone would know Joy are dating. I'm so glad I found someone like her.

Joy's POV:

Where is Jerome? We have to tell everyone about use in ten minutes. I see Patricia!

"Patricia, have you seen Jerome?" I asked her.

"No, I thought you guys were together. Do you want me to look around?"

"Sure." I said making my way to the hallway.

Patricia's POV:

I looked for Jerome in the kitchen, the backyard, and upstairs. Where else could he be? Maybe outside... I walked outside and there he was talking to Alfie with a big wrapped box next to him.

"Jerome, where have you been? Joy and have looked everywhere for you." I said staring at the box.

"Oh, Patricia, perfect. Could you tell Joy I'll be there in a moment, I was getting her present." He said back to me lifting up the cart again with Alfie's help.

I walked back inside and told Joy. Relationship problems, I've got another to add to my list of problems with love. Or with boys. Speaking of boys, I'm gonna go talk to Eddie.

I saw Joy on the way and told her what was going on. Then, I saw Eddie, who was eating chips talking to Fabian.

"Hey Fabian, where is Nina?" I questioned.

"Uh...we broke up." He said looking at the ground.

"Oh, what happened? You really liked her." I said astonished.

"She was...uh...cheating with some American. I'll be back in a few, I just got to go to the bathroom." He answered walking away with tears in his eyes.

"So, how are you enjoying the company?" I asked Eddie.

"It's okay. Fabian is pretty girly though. Mara seems nice, that David guy is really nice."

"He's not David guy, he's Joy's cousin. Every girl who has met him has fallen for him, except for me of course. He's just another one of those smart jokes who are ready to break your heart." I said, disgusted at the sight of him showing off his biceps to his girlfriend.

"You really look at people from a different perspective, Yacker."

"Got a problem with that?" I said, not really noticing I was being so rude. It was sort of natural.

"No, it's actually pretty cool. I mean, most girls just would say, that guy is so hot, I wish he was mine. You're different, it's kind of nice."

"Don't get all mushy on me weasel. It's not nice at all. Anyways, I'm gonna go watch Jerome and Joy get all 'romantic'. They've been secretly dating, and now they're telling the world. C'mon, we can make fun of them." I said laughing.

Eddie's POV:

It's like Yacker read my mind. How did she do that anyways? She pulled me to the main part of the living room and we watched as Jerome and Joy stared into each other's eyes and started to kiss.

"Aww, we missed Jerome's speech. I wanted to hear him say his speech while shaking like crazy. That would have been hilarious!" She said while glancing at me.

"Ya, it would have been fun to watch. I'm gonna go I think." I said to her about to open the door when she grabbed me.

"Why? Did something happen?" She said with a worried look in her eyes.

"No, I'm just a little tired."

"Do you have to go? I mean this party won't be as much fun without you."

"Fine, I'll stay for another hour or two." I replied when I saw her looking sad.

"If you're going to stay another two hours, you should stay for movie night. At movie night, only the Anubis house members stay. We watch one or two, sometimes even three movies, and then we play truth or dare. Please?" She pouted and I couldn't resist.

"Fine. I guess it'll be nice to meet everyone and get to know them. I'll stay, only for you Yacker." I said.

"Thanks." She sarcastically said rolling her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Patricia's POV:

Later that day, Joy started the movie. We decided to watch a girls' movie and a boys' movie. The girls' movie would be Bride Wars and the boys' movie would be Skyfall. Amber came late because she was in Brazil with some fashion designers. She just flew in 3 hours ago and got here 10 minutes ago.

"Patricia! Could you help me with these bags?" Amber yelled from outside. Being Amber, she had fourteen bags of just clothes. She had another two for her hair and makeup.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back. Eddie looked over at me and smirked at the sight of me being tortured. "Wipe that smirk off your face Weaselface." I told him as I ran downstairs.

"Amber, why don't you ask the guys to help you? It's not like they're going to be watching the movie." I said pulling another one of her designer pink suitcases into the house.

"Jerome, Alfie, and Fabian are all helping me, I'm using all of you guys. Except Joy, Joy's the birthday girl." She replied staring at her newly manicured nails.

"What about Eddie?" I said to her, earning a confused look.

"Who's Eddie?" She asked still having the confused look on her face.

"Eddie Miller, he'll be staying at Anubis house next year." I answered.

"Great, just another person to deal with Egyptian cups and curses. Just great. Well, at least let me take a look at him. He better be Amber worthy. Ever since Mick left, all we've had is a geek and two annoying pranksters." Amber said to looking back at her nails and walking upstairs.

"I'm not a geek." Fabian whined holding a purple Jessica Simpson bag in one hand and a pink purse in the other.

"Uh, Fabian. I think you should be brave enough to admit it by now. Everyone knows it, you are and probably always will be." I said stomping upstairs after Amber with a feeling of pride.

"Ooh la la!" Amber squealed. "You must be Eddie. I'm Amber, Patricia must have mentioned me many times. Right Patricia?" She said, turning towards me.

"Actually, no. I forgot to mention you, sorry." I said holding back the smile which was about to form.

"How could you not have mentioned me?" Amber practically yelled.

"Break it up you two. I'm Eddie by the way." Eddie said, offering a handshake to Amber.

I heard Alfie and Jerome laughing, so I decided to go downstairs. There they were putting eggs in Amber's makeup bag.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked, just to start conversation.

"Um, nothing." They said at the same time, trying and failing to hide the eggs.

"Please, I've seen better actors on Disney channel shows." I said giving them a 'you're so stupid' look.

"Don't tell her, Trix. You know she'll kill us." Alfie said plopping himself on the ground. He started begging on his knees and all I could do was laugh hysterically.

"Fine, only if you help me plan a prank on Eddie." I said, smiling devilishly.

"Okay." They said sighing in relief.

I walked upstairs and everyone came back upstairs one by one. Joy pressed the play button, and there, on the fifty inch flat screen television, Bride Wars started. Amber had made me watch it once before, when Mara had studying to do and everyone else was gone to a restaurant. Amber would have gone, but she had a fever. She begged me to watch it with her, and surprisingly I watched the movie. I also did it because I secretly loved Anne Hathaway movies.

I got bored 20 minutes after the movie started and went to Joy's room where Alfie, Jerome, Fabian, and Eddie were playing Wii golf. I got a remote and started.

"Okay Patricia, it's your turn. Not that it matters." Alfie remarked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your a girl, and girls can't play any sports better than boys do." Jerome told me, and I could tell he was speaking for all of them.

"Your on!" I said wanting to laugh. I was a Wii gold champion, but only the girls knew that.

After thirty minutes of an intense game of golf, I won. The boys assumed I was cheating, they soon figured out it was just my great golf skills.

"Your just full of surprises, ha Trixie?" Alfie asked, ashamed a little.

"I guess I am. So another game?" I asked.

"No, I'm done with golf. Wanna do skiing?" Fabian asked.

"Sure. I'll set it up. Can you pass me my coke Jerry?" Eddie asked.

"My name isn't Jerry. Here." Jerome said passing Eddie the coke.

After an hour of Wii games we were done. Bride wars was over and the boys would be watching Skyfall. Amber announced everyone would be getting makeovers in five minutes. I was actually pretty excited for this makeover. I had missed Amber's all of a sudden makeovers, even though I would never admit that aloud.

We got our makeovers and got bored almost immediately. Then I thought of a great idea.

"Guys, let's play truth or dare. I know the boys aren't here but the movie will be over soon!" Willow exclaimed.

It was followed by okays and that's a great ideas and then we got started.

"Okay Amber, truth or dare." Joy asked.

"Dare, I feel darish." Amber answered.

"Okay, Amber. I dare you to randomly smear lipstick on Alfie's face. Right now."

"Fine, but I'm using somebody else's cheap makeup." Amber said staring at a makeup case that wasn't her own.

She took out lipstick and opened it. She went to the television room and smeared a long pink streak of Mabeline New York on Alfie's face.

"What was that for!?" Alfie shouted at the top of his lungs. Jerome stopped the movie and was now laughing at the scene in front of him. Amber skipped back pretending nothing had happened. Alfie shot a death glare at her, not as good as mine, and walked to the bathroom unhappily.

When the movie was over, the boys joined the game.

"Patricia, truth or dare."

"Always dare."

"Okay, I dare you to...Hmmm...Okay, I've got it. I dare you to kiss Eddie." Jerome decided shooting a 'I'm getting back at you for all those times' glare. I wasn't ready for this. I had only known him for less than three weeks and I had to kiss him. This would be my first kiss. Sure I had a little crush on him, but this was unfair. No. I am Patricia Williamson. Never in my life have I once let a dare go by. I can do this. I took a deep breath and looked at Eddie. He looked as astonished as me, but he was more relaxed.

I walked to him and looked straight into his eyes. Before I knew what she was doing, Eddie had come in for a kiss. Our lips touched and it felt like heaven. I felt a little embarrassed because of my lack of experience, but I caught up. After five seconds of being so perfectly in rhythm, I broke away. Best first kiss ever!

Eddie's POV:

I had just kissed Patricia! She was a little inexperienced, but I get it. I've kissed like four hundred girls, and she's probably kissed only ten. I was still looking at her with my 'I know you enjoyed that' smirk.

"Wow Patricia, you didn't put up a fight. Impressive." Alfie added looking at me.

"Whatever. It's payback time Jerome. I dare you to kiss...Nina." Patricia said with the most devilish smile I've ever seen in my life.

"What!?" Jerome and Nina shouted at the same time.

"Well, you didn't expect me to say Joy did you? If you'd like to kiss Alfie instead, be my guest." Patricia added.

"Bro, you can't do that. Please kiss Nina, I'm begging you." Alfie said getting on his knees again.

"Okay Jerome. I have rules. Kiss needs to be 15 seconds long." Patricia told him.

"No! Fine, I rather not kiss Alfredo that's for sure." Jerome whined.

Nina looked like she was going to barf. Fabian was as white as a ghost. Jerome was whining to Joy. Willow was annoying Amber who looked like she wanted to duck tape Willow's mouth forever. KT and Mara were talking about if Jerome would cheat again, whatever they were talking about. Wow, I'm impressed. Patricia really knows how to make everyone change their attitude. Funny how no other girl has been able to do anything like that. My girlfriends all just strive for attention with their beauty but Patricia strives for attention with her amazing skill.

I looked at Patricia who was watching everyone bicker, fight, and whine. She looked really nice today. Whoa, I don't compliment girls in my head, I tell them aloud. But she's different. Am I falling for her?

Patricia's POV:

I was looking around the room enjoying the sight around me. I was still secretly mesmerized with the kiss Eddie and I had just shared. I think I really like him.

Jerome's POV:

I was about to kiss Nina. This was going to really messed up. I'm going to kill Patricia. Then again, I did make her kiss Eddie. But it's so obvious she likes him so it's okay. I have a girlfriend who I might love. I'm like Patricia's brother and I know she has a thing for Eddie.

"Okay Jerome. Pucker up!" Jerome yelled over the music that Amber had started twenty seconds ago.

"Fine." I took a deep breath and walked to Nina.

"Let's just get this over with." I whispered.

I looked at Nina and just went into the kiss. I hate to admit it, but it felt really good. Nina's longer lips fit perfectly with mine. Joy's small lips were hard to kiss, it took skill. I was counting the seconds in my head. 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15. Done. I broke away and walked to Joy putting on my best 'it's over finally' face. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and then whispered "it's okay" in my ear.

"Okay Everyone. Who's staying the night other than Amber, Patricia, Mara, Jerome, Fabian, and KT?" Joy shouted, turning Jason Mraz off.

"Um, I'm staying too." Nina told her.

"Okay. Eddie, Willow, and Alfie. Are any of you staying?" Joy shouted.

"I think I'm gonna stay too. I have some clothes in my car. I'll be right back." Eddie shouted, leaving Joy's room to get his clothes.

"Okay, I'm staying. There's no party without Alfredo anyways. Plus, pancakes for breakfast will be a great addition to my stomach." Alfie told everyone.

"Sorry guys. I have a big day tomorrow. I've got dance practice, then save the hedgehogs club, and then—" Willow started until Amber cut her off.

"Yes! I mean, hedgehogs are very important."

Willow left and the girls were setting up there sleeping bags. The boys would be sleeping in Joy's brother's room. He was in collage, but he had a room bigger than Joy's which is really, really big.

I got my sleeping bag and went to Josh's room. Eddie, Alfie, and Fabian met me there. Joy's parents had gone out of town earlier today, so we were lucky. Fabian and I had secretly planned to meet our girlfriends later at night. Since the house was so big, we would both have a room as big as Joy's.

"Hey, I'm gonna get changed." Fabian announced and left the room.

"I'm gonna get changed too."

"Same here."

Once everyone was gone I decided to just change in this room. I changed and went to Joy's room. I knocked on the door.

"Wait, the girls are changing in here whoever it is. Come back in five minutes." Joy yelled through the wall. I could hear a Bruno Mars and Justin Timberlake remix blasting inside. Amber...

Patricia's POV:

Everyone was changed and Amber insisted on having a dance party. Mara was doing the sprinkler like a crazy and I was laughing at her. Amber was dancing with Joy on the bed and Nina was getting a drink of water, soda, or whatever she had grabbed from downstairs. I heard another knock on the door and opened it.

"Fabian, why do you look like monkeys attacked you?" I asked.

"I was. Eddie, Jerome, and Alfie found a candy stash and are being crazy. Can you ask Joy if I can sleep in one of the empty bedrooms?" He told me as I looked in the hallway and saw Alfie jumping on the bed wearing his camouflage pajamas.

"Sure, but please ignore Mara's terrible attempts of dancing." I told him letting him pass.

I walked to the boys' room and laughed at what I was seeing. Jerome was singing Rumor Has It by Adele, Eddie was doing a handstand, and Alfie was pretending to be dead.

"You guys are matches made in heaven. And you Eddie, you're fitting in." I teased staring at them.

"Hey Patricia, can you do a handstand?" Eddie asked with a 'I know you can't so I'm gonna rub it in' look.

"Yes, actually I can." I answered going into the hallway doing a handstand and walking around on my hands. I followed it with a backflip and looked at Eddie's face. Priceless.

"I'm impressed, I thought Amber was the only one who could do that." Eddie answered.

"You should know Patricia's history before you ask her to do things Sweet. Patricia took gymnastic classes when she was fourteen years old. She can do four flips in a row sometimes if you really beg her." Jerome added and I smiled victoriously at Eddie.

"Wow." Eddie said. I guess he was speechless and I was happy with that outcome.


	6. Chapter 6

Patricia's POV:

I walked to the bathroom and saw Nina and Fabian making out in the bathroom.

"Ehem." I coughed looking down.

"Oh sorry." Nina and Fabian said at the same time. They were blushing so much, I could have sworn Fabian's head was a tomato.

"That's alright. At least you guys aren't PDA all the time." I said shutting the door as they left.

I thought about how much we've changed. I mean, I remember my first day there.

Flashback:

I was eight years old and I was arriving at Anubis house on scholarship. I walked inside and was welcomed by a young Trudy.

"Oh, you must be Patricia Williamson. I'm Trudy and I'm the house mother." Trudy said with a warm smile. At that moment, I thought maybe she could be more a mother to me then my mother.

"I have a list of rules Trudy will show you. If you have any objections to any of the rules, you can tell the toilet with this toothbrush." Victor said as he walked down the steps looking the same as he does now.

"Oh, Victor, stop being such a grouch. This is Patricia, the newest member of Anubis house." Trudy told him.

"Hi." I said shyly to both of them.

"So, this is Victor. We currently have only three other residents. There names are Jerome, Alfie, and Joy." Trudy said again. "Here, let me help you with those bags. Go introduce yourself to the rest of the children. The boys' room is down the hall and Joy's room is upstairs."

I walked to the boys' room and saw two boys my age playing Rock Paper Scissors.

"Hi." I whispered. I looked around and saw an African American boy and a blonde English looking boy.

"Hey. Who are you?" The African American boy asked me.

"I'm Patricia. Who are you?" I asked noticing their backs were curved.

"I'm Alfie and this is Jerome, my best friend. Are you living here or are you visiting?" He asked again.

"I'm living here. So, are you guys pranksters?" I asked noticing their tray that said 'pranking stuff' on it.

"Yeah, we can teach you if you'd like. We're planning on pranking Joy right now." Jerome told me.

"Sure. It's not the sort of thing I'm used to, but I'll try anything once." I answered.

"Great. Okay, you go talk to her as a distraction and we'll prank her." He said grabbing something off of the tray.

We pranked Joy and ever since I've been really good friends with them. Those were the days.

End Flashback.

I went back into Joy's room sighing and took out my iPod. I turned on 'Should've known" by Sick Puppies and looked around to see everyone having a great time. Everyone but me. I missed the times where we could play hide and go seek without people calling it a baby game. Everyone's grown up except for me. Even Alfie and Jerome have girlfriends when just yesterday they were saying all girls had cooties. I had never kissed a boy until today. It was like everyone was growing older, ready for the next and last year of high school, while I still want to stay back. That's when I realized, I need to grow up and stop enjoying the ride. Well, I need to enjoy it, but make more memories, and act my age.

I took off my headphones and went to the boys' room to talk to Eddie. I don't know about him, but I enjoyed that kiss, a lot. I walked to the room and just before I was going to knock, fear came over me. What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he breaks my heart like Jerome did to Mara and Willow? What if he hurts me? I retraced my steps and went back to listening to my iPod. So much for being brave and growing up. Maybe it's better I stay a kid and don't let anyone hurt me...

Amber's POV:

Patricia looked really sad. Usually, she has that bored, defensive look. Oh, I know what it is! Boy trouble!

I walked to her and snatched her headphones away from her ears.

"Patricia, which boy are you having trouble with?" I asked while she was giving me a 'what the heck do you want weirdo' look.

"How did you know I was having trouble with a guy?" She asked staring at me in awe.

"I can read people's minds when it comes to boys and fashion. I am the love guru and the fashion guru." I said with my 'you can never stay mad at Amber' smile.

"Well...It's nothing...it's just nothing, now leave me alone." She stuttered out.

"C'mon, tell me or I'll tell Alfie you like him." I told her.

"Why Alfie?"

"Patricia!" I am getting annoyed.

"Fine, fine... I like Eddie. When me and him kissed it was amazing and now he acts like it was nothing. I don't think he cares..."

"I have an idea! Later on, when the boys take their girlfriends, I'll go talk to Eddie. He'll be looking bored, so I'll subtly ask him if he likes you! Perfect idea right?" I squealed making arrangements in my head.

"Wow, for once you've had a good idea, I'm impressed." She answered looking surprised. Yay me! More couples. Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

**Hi guys! Sorry for the short chapter, I'll start working on the next one right now. Thanks for all the comments! Shout out to sarvaniluvsbooks, AlishaFabinaFan, DesiredHOA01, and Seddielover945 for commenting on I think all of the chapters! Thanks so much! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Patricia's POV:

Amber was talking to Eddie right now. Can she even be subtle? Will she tell him I really like him. Why did I trust her? I noticed Amber's blonde hair in front of me. She was talking to Mara, but I couldn't hear her over 10 days. I took off my headphones and tapped on her shoulder.

"So, what happened?" I asked with questions flooding my brain.

"Well, maybe I could tell you if I knew where he was. Jerome and Joy are making out in the boys' room. Eddie isn't anywhere in this house." Amber replied. Before I started panicking I decided to call him.

"I'm gonna call him." I told her, pulling out my phone. She nodded and I hit last calls. Eddie Miller.

"Eddie, where are you?" I asked when he answered.

"I'm in the bathroom. Missed me that much, Yacker?" Eddie asked.

"Not so, Amber told me you weren't in the house." I told him and hung up.

"Amber, he's in the bathroom." I grouchily told her.

"Oh, I guess I didn't check there. Hehehe... I'll go tell him in ten minutes, so that he's bored again." She answered skipping to her makeup bag.

Ten minutes later:

"How do I look?" Amber asked. I would hate to admit it, but her makeup was amazing!

"You look amazing!" I said to her.

"Thanks Patricia. I forgot to mention I'm also the makeup guru too. I did this because I was bored, but this is my look. Yours would be darker. When you and Eddie go on your first date, I call doing your makeup." Amber answered.

"Well, first go talk to him." I told her. She nodded and left. I was feeling super anxious.

20 minutes later:

Amber finally came back.

"He likes you!" She whisper-screamed.

"Really!?" I managed to say with my jaw dropped.  
"Yeah, I also asked him whether or not he enjoyed the kiss he had with you earlier and he almost shouted 'of course!'. Isn't that awesome?" She told me. I tried closing my mouth but I couldn't.

"Yeah, so now what?" I asked her hoping I could tell him that I like him soon.

"Well, I can tell him you like him and then he would know you feel the same way. Then, bam, Peddie!"

"Peddie?" I asked. What the heck does that mean, it sounds like pedicure.

"It's your couple name, duh." She replied to me.

"Okay... Well go right now, I hate to admit it, but you need to go fast. This is actually pretty tiring." I said sitting on Joy's couch. Amber skipped off to the boys' room and I picked up the latest edition of Elle Magazine off of the coffee table.

Eddie's POV:

I was turning on my iPod when Amber came in with a wide smile.

"She likes you back!" Amber squealed.

"Really, that's awesome." I managed to say. This is amazing.

"I know! Go talk to her!" She squealed again.

I ran to the girls' room and asked Patricia to come with me to one of the guest rooms so that we could talk in private. My heart was beating out of my chest for some reason so I took a deep breath.

"So, why did you bring me here?" She asked shyly.

"I think you know why. Patricia, I really like you. You're amazing and I hope you feel the same way, because I'm making a fool out of myself here. Usually I can play it cool, but for some reason, you're different." I spilled out.

"Is different good or bad?"

"Good, of course good."

"Well, I feel the same way. And I'm glad you said your feelings first because I'm horrible at this lovey-dovey stuff." She said to me.

I laughed a little and looked into her eyes. She felt the same way, wow. I pulled her into a kiss, and we kissed for about a minute.  
"So, Amber said our couple name would be peddie. What do you think?" She asked after gasping for air.

"I'm gonna leave names to Amber, after all she said something about being the couple guru. Patricia laughed and we decided we'd also let Amber announce us being a couple.

I was feeling so happy right now. I mean, I had the perfect girlfriend, I've bonded with my new housemates, and I've made so many new friends.

Patricia's POV:

I walked back to Joy's room and called Amber out.

"So, what happened?" She immediately asked.

"We're a couple." I responded simply.

"Yay Peddie!" She squealed.

"So, we decided to let you announce our couple—"

"Really!" She cut me off.

"Yeah." I rolled my eyes and then walked back to Eddie.

**I'm so sorry for updating so late! My teacher overloaded us with homework. I'll have a really long chapter soon to make it up! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Mara's POV:

I watched as Amber shouted for attention.

"Listen!" Amber screeched.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"I have been placed with the great honor of announcing a new couple!" She smiled widely.

"Really? Who?" KT asked.

"Peddie!" She shouted.

"What the hell is peddie?" I asked getting livid at Amber.

"Patience! Patricia and Eddie have finally admitted their feelings for each other, with my help of course, and they are officially a couple!" Amber told me.

"Cool!" KT said excitedly in her jumpy tone. I swear, KT never gets annoyed. It's as if she's like a robotic machine that just smiles.

"Can I sleep now?" I asked Amber with a tired voice.

"Go ahead sleepy pants, if you want to miss all the fun." Amber smiled pulling KT with her. Great, now I'm alone! I can finally sleep.

Amber's POV:

"What are we doing?" KT curiously asked me.

"We're going to start the first peddie scrapbook!" I squealed.

"Okay, that sounds like fun! But we don't have any scrapbooking stuff."

"Think again my friend!" I said pulling out my emergency scrapbooking bag.

"Wow, I see you've started on the...um...Joyrome scrapbook?" KT said looking at the Jeroy scrapbook.

"Oh, that's Jeroy. And yes, I knew they'd be a couple eventually. I started this scrapbook like two months ago!" I said almost going into couple world. Couple world is my dream world where I daydream or night dream about all the couples in House of Anubis. Or Victoria Beckham and David Beckham! Wait where was I? Oh yeah, scrapbooking.

"Hello Amber? You here?" KT said while waving her hand in front of my eyes.

"Sorry, I blank out sometimes when I'm thinking, it's hard work. Anyways, first step of scrapbooking, have glitter, a scrapbook, and a title! I'll pull out my laptop and start working on the title, would you mind choosing the scrapbook?" I asked politely pulling out my customized laptop bag. KT had pulled out two scrapbooks, both with red, black, or purple on them. I've got to give it to her, she knows her couple colors.

"Nice colors." I stated.

I chose a font that I think would best suit them, Copperplate. I wrote peddie in that font and then found a picture of them sitting next two each other smiling that was taken while everyone was watching Bride Wars. Yes, I always take pictures of random people in House of Anubis together just in case they become a couple. I dragged it on to pages and centered it. Next, I printed the page to Joy's printer and cut it with my emergency scrapbooking paper cutter.

"So now what?" KT asked after she had finished choosing papers for all of the pages. It actually looked really awesome.

"I think we should go take a few more pictures." I told her as I grabbed my iphone and left. I saw Joy and Jerome cuddling through the crack of the door and took a quick shot. I next saw Nina and Fabian kissing deeply and smiled. Aww. I took another shot and then looked around to see where Patricia and Eddie were.

I looked in all the bedrooms, bathrooms, the kitchen, the living room, and the garden but couldn't find them. I decided to text Patricia.

Where are u? ;( can't find u anywhere!

She didn't reply after fifteen minutes. Where could she be? Now I'll panic.

"KT have you seen Patricia or Eddie? I can't find either of them." I asked.

"Nope, I was talking to Alfie. Did you try texting anyone of them?" She asked.

"Ya, I texted Patricia. Oh my god, what if they got into a fight!" Now I'm really panicking! Fights on the first day mean a dysfunctional couple!

"I'll ask Alfie for Eddie's number. One sec." KT told me before walking to the boys' room.

She came back a few minutes later with her phone pressed to her ear.

"Hi Eddie, it's me KT, Amber and I were wondering where you and Patricia were. Please call back soon because Amber is hyperventilating about you and Patricia getting into a fight or something like that. Call soon!" She said into the phone after turning on speaker phone.

I hope they're okay!

**I'm so sorry about not updating until now! My Internet went down. I'm going to continue this story, but I'm also going to start a new one about a reunion of the Anubis members! :D Please comment! **


End file.
